roblox_warshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruiser
'''Cruisers (CL, CA)''' '''Cruisers''' are by far the most balanced and versatile vessels available to get. Higher tiers have the most outstanding anti-air, being able to almost entirely obliterate an aircraft squadron that is unfortunate to enter the AA range, and they are utilized with all types of tricks up their sleeves such as smoke and anti-submarine mines. They can form a threat to most other vessels in the game while capable of numerous supportive tasks. This is one of the two classes that have existed since the pre-alpha stage. Cruisers lack any Secondary batteries, though considering their firerate, it should be fairly easy to snipe using the main batteries. ''There are 5 types of Cruisers, though 4 of them are not labelled as them ingame, while 1 being labelled is Showa, though is in the Destroyer line.'' '''''Light Cruiser(s) (CL)''''' '''Light Cruisers '''are an agile type of cruisers. They have great AA and sniping capabilities as well as future plans of getting torpedoes. Their artillery is not as good as Heavy Cruisers' though they have a higher firerate. They are mainly meant to have Cruiser Torpedoes as a secondary/tertiary armament. Only current Light Cruiser is Phoenix. '''''Heavy Cruiser(s) (CA)''''' '''Heavy Cruisers''' are slower and larger than Light Cruisers, though have stronger artillery and are designed for long-ranged combat. They have the advantage of having higher armor, though as for Freedom's case, the armor can be compared to that of a Battleship's. The known Heavy Cruisers ingame are Yerlin, Jacobin, Freedom, and Perestroika. '''''Protected/Armored Cruiser(s)''''' These are Cruisers with relatively high armor values considering their size. Their armor is meant to protect certain vital parts from exploding shells and such. They mainly do not have great artillery. They're fast enough to outrun Battleships and are strong enough to match other ships of their tiers. There are currently only 4 known Protected/Armored Cruisers, being the Pill, Charger, Lislie, and Lislie/L. '''''Torpedo Cruiser(s)''''' ''Note: The only Torpedo Cruiser being the Showa, is placed in the Destroyer line as a specialty ship rather than in the Cruiser line.'' Torpedo Cruisers are warships primarily armed with torpedoes. They were built as to counter large warships by using multiple torpedoes These ships weren't great in artillery yet could still provide the same AA fire as a regular Cruiser. They mainly rely on rapid-firing, multiple torpedoes when going up against less manueverable ships yet are outclassed by agile ships such as a Patrol Boat or other Destroyers. '''''Aircraft Cruiser(s)''''' These are initially surface ships that have the combined elements of an Aircraft carrier and a cruiser/battleship. They gained a reserve for aircraft to improve reconnaissance capabilities despite having lesser artillery. The only known Aircraft Cruiser ingame is Solidarnost', being inspired of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_cruiser_Mogami_(1934) IJN Mogami] after having a new flight deck installed on it. '''Tips, Strategies and Tactics''' *Because of their insufficient armor cruisers will not last long on the front lines, you'll find yourself living a lot longer if you make yourself less of a target. *With their posession of anti-submarine mines they're formidable submarine fighters, try prioritizing on them as much as possible so they don't take out your team's battleships. *If a submarine is chasing you around try to drop a mine and lure him into that position by keeping you both on the exact opposite sides of the mine until the submarine hits it. *When in a standoff between yourself and a battleship try fighting defensively by facing him with only your front or aft side. If you feel like a conflict with a battleship isn't going your way it's a smart idea to turn around ASAP and deploy smoke. *You can escort large battleships or other Non-cruiser allies that have poor AA capabilities in order to provide AA cover for them in case they get attacked by Torpedo bombers and other attack aircraft. Simply sticking near them is enough support to provide for them, having mutual benefits as they could also provide cover for you. '''''List of Cruisers''''' ''There are currently 10 Cruisers in the game: 6 Tech-Tree based ships, 1 Specialty, 1 Premium, and 1 Freemium.'' ''Showa is considered as a "Torpedo cruiser" yet is in place of the Destroyer line.'' *'''(1)''' [https://roblox-warships.fandom.com/wiki/Pill Pill] (Non-Premium) *'''(2) '''[https://roblox-warships.fandom.com/wiki/Charger Charger] (Non-Premium) *'''(3) '''[https://roblox-warships.fandom.com/wiki/Lislie Lislie] (Non-Premium) *'''(4) '''[https://roblox-warships.fandom.com/wiki/Lislie/L Lislie/L] (Non-Premium) *'''(5) '''[https://roblox-warships.fandom.com/wiki/Yerlin Yerlin] (Non-Premium) *'''(6) '''[https://roblox-warships.fandom.com/wiki/Jacobin Jacobin] (Non-Premium) *'''(7)''' [https://roblox-warships.fandom.com/wiki/Freedom Freedom] (Non-Premium) *'''(8)''' [https://roblox-warships.fandom.com/wiki/Phoenix Phoenix] (Specialty) *'''(9) '''[https://roblox-warships.fandom.com/wiki/Perestroika?venotify=created Perestroika] (Premium) *'''(10)''' [https://roblox-warships.fandom.com/wiki/Solidarnost%27 Solidarnost'] (Freemium) '''''Gallery'''''